Ignored
by natsuno.1fan
Summary: Basically Natsu is ignoring Lucy read to find out why LIVE LIFE YOUNG (SORRY IT'S SHORT)


This is a new Fairy tail story I wrote hope you like it :)

Natsu's POV

''SQEEEL I KNEW IT.''I heard Mira-Jane yell while talking to Lisana and Lucy of course Lucy was flustered and telling Mira to keep quiet I stopped hanging out with Luce cause I like her and I'm scared to lose our friendship if my dragon sences take me too far. Lucy is talking it pretty hard I guess cause every 2 minutes her eyes travel to me and she just GLARES,honestly I'm worried bout her.

Lucy's POV

That Natsu whats wrong with him suddenly out of the blue he decides to ignore me that guy really pisses me off and when I tried asking him he'd just run!I can't believe I actually Like that doofus.

Normal POV

After 2 hours of lazilly hanging out at the guild Lucy decides to go home but just as she's about to leave she see's Natsu starring at her yet again so she GLARES at him yet again

(The next day)

Lucy's POV

Today I walked into the guild and there was a party going on ''Normal''I thought as I skipped in. After I entered I sat with Gray and Erza and NATSU! and at first I was happy that Gray and Erza were there but that soon changed after they went to talk to Miral then it was just me and Natsu I was glad I was finally with him after soo long but that changed to after he was getting up to leave when I got pissed cause life when your best friend/crush is ignoring you is a sad sad boring life I actually missed him aloooot I missed him comming to my house uninvited and I miss him calling me Luce I miss him for Gods sake so i stood up and grabbed his hand forcing him to look at me but when I turn him around I saw him blushing and not 'tainted pink blush' but 'hard skarlet blush' I just stood there shocked till I realised I was mad so I just lost it and screamed at him ''WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IGNORING ME DRANGONEEL?'' I swear I sounded like Edo me I was quiet shoked with my outburst too since the whole guild just stared at me in shock so did Natsu but I did not care right now I hated him most of these past nights I had cried myself to sleep and I missed his assuring calming smile I could'nt hold it in I just burst out crying screaming ''WHY NATSU X4'' then he said the most painful thing ever.

Natsu POV

Okaay Lucy is screaming at me for ignoring her I mean sure I knew she was taking this badly I just did'nt expect her to take it this badly I kinda feel bad for her but then my heart just broke when she started crying I think I should tell her why ''It's cause I don't see you as a namaka anymore.''OK I did not expect it to sound sooo harsh but Lucy's just starring at me with wide eyes and the whole guild just stared at me like ''WOAH did he just say that '' Ok I know Gray said it cause I heard him whispering it to Erza who dropped her cake on the floor then I looked back at Lucy who just ran out screaming ''I HATE YOU!''

Lucy POV

did he just say he does'nt see me as a namaka anymore I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest and thrown on the floor to be stepped on I could feel my whole world spinning so I just bolted out of there saying ''I HATE YOU!'' so I ran to my house licked myself in my bathroom and cried,not cry I lost my Mom but cry my whole life is I'm over reacting I thought to myself after 3 days of being locked in my apartment and crying my eyes out.I thought today I'd go to the guild and take an easy solo mission to pay rent and with that I hopeed out the sun GLARING at me as I hissed back at it like a vampire.

Natsu POV

It's been 3 days since the whole Lucy incident so today I thought I'd go see her but then I saw her enter the guild wide smile although everyone knew it was fake I ran upto her but when I stood infront of her she just pushed me away as if I was a fly in her way I must say I was a bit offended but I let it fly (see what I did there) then I saw her pick up a request and show it to Mira after that piece of boring information I saw her skip by me yet again but instead of pushing me out of the way she just glared at me forcing myself to move unconciesly.I completely messed up I wanted to say ''I don't see you as a namaka anymore I see you as my mate''then if she felt the same way there'd be loads of kissing buut sadly it was not like that at all insted she hid herself in her room for 3 days and hates me but anywho I just found out from Mira that Lucy will be back in 7 days so I have 7 days to think of a plan to tell Lucy how I feel oh and Mira know just incase you were wondering.

7 DAYS LATER

Natsu POV

aaaaaaah! I was just relaxing in the guild today and I was the happiest man in the world 6 more days for Lucy to come home but then I soon learnt the truth when Mira came to me and asked me what I planned for Lucy today she's gonna be her in 4 hours! My reply was ''...today? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Lucy is comming home today ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Then it hit me! and with that I zoomed out of the guild.

NORMAL POV

''ooookay what just happened'' said Gray ''I think Natsu found a way to apologize to Lucy'' Mira replied tearfully

''...THAT IDIOT HAD 7 DAYS TO DO THAT''the whole guild screamed together

Lucy's POV

Ok 7 days spent without Natsu has been horrible I just wanna dig a whole sit in it and die.

I finally reached me apartment only to see my window open at first I thought I was robbed but then I realised the only person who enters through the window is ...NATSU!

So I ran inside only to see the room filled with candles and rose petals at first I thought awe this is romantic but that thought soon dissapeared when I saw NATSU SLEEPING AND SNORING really loudly in the middle then I just yelled ''AAAAAAAAAAAH Natsu get out of my house'' but he just woke up and stared at me before getting up and walking towards me his bangs covering his eyes and he came so close our lips almost brushed together at first I was a bit flabbergastered but then I started blushing a deep shade of red then Natsu looked up at me and said...

Natsu's POV

When I got enough candles and roses I went to Lucy's house to set up and after doing that I sat in the middle of the room.I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I knew Lucy was screaming at me about getting out or something I soon realised it was Lucy and said to myself calm down Natsu you can do this soo I walked up to her until I was soo close our lips almost brushed together and I started blushing a bit then I looked at her and said ''I don't see you as a namaka anymore I see you as my mate'' and you would have known if you let me finish my sentence before then she looked at me and said ''What do you mean?''So I grabbed her shoulders and KISSED HER!

Lucy's Pov

Ok Natsu is KISSING me what do I do have I been a jerk to him just because I did'nt let him finish his sentence but then my mind went blank as I started kissing him BACK

''So what does this mean''I asked him giving him a smile and he just replied saying ''It means I love you, you wierdo'' ''I love you to Natsu was the last thing I said before I kissed him back with a long passionate kiss.

THE END

HOPE YOU LIKE IT FOLLOW AND REVIEW


End file.
